Crumbling World
by clawsandteeth
Summary: Kacy's world is crumbling around her, betrayal and a long hidden secret are taking their tolls on her.
1. Betrayals of The Heart

Should I continue this, I'm not really sure about it, any advice?

Please Review

Their relationship was sudden but completely expected. Everyone thought hot new guy Zander and ex-perf Kacy would make a perfect couple, and they weren't wrong. Their relationship was strong and soon after only six months of dating they became the 'it' couple of their high school.

They had it all, looks, musical talent, and a perfect relationship. So Kacy assumed. Kacy was always the type of person who would ignore another person's feelings if they weren't glaring her in the face, as something that needed to be handled. That was a personality flaw and how big of a flaw Kacy was going to find out.

(1)

Zander sat up in bed throwing his leg over until they touched the carpeted floor. He gently pulled his sheet around his naked waist as a slim arm wrapped his neck and lips were gently pressed to his neck. His body trembled.

_This is a mistake_. He thought gloomily.

_Mistakes only happen once… this is no mistake. _Another voice reminded. This had been going on for a while, ever since he and Kacy had their first fight. It was something trivial, in the moment it had been a big deal, he needed someone to talk to and she was the first he ran across.

"We have to stop this." He mumbled his voice coming out in a sigh. "This isn't fair to Kacy."

The gently kisses on his neck ceased and he felt a hand under his chin turning his face to a pair of genuinely concerned and guilty eyes, which belonged to Stevie. Her hands removed themselves from his body and the girl shifted until she was sitting beside him. He turned to look at her, his eyes sad brown pools of regret. "It's not fair to you either."

(1)

Kacy always had to put on the illusion of being perfect, even though any one with eyes could see her every flaw. Selfish, kind of mean, and completely oblivious to other people's feelings… She had it all on a shallow materialistic level though, money, clothes, and the looks.

She was working on becoming a deeper individual, and a better person. That's why she was so happy when she began dating Zander, he made her better. He told her when she was being selfish; he was completely honest with her always. He made her better, and he was the first good thing to happen to her in a long time. When he gave her his best grin, her insides would become tingly and every bad thing in her life was forgotten…

Kacy licked her bottom lip as she gazed at her reflection in the large mirror in her bedroom. Her eyes darted over her face and body looking for anything out of place. It was imperative to be nothing less than perfect.

A sigh escaped her lips, as she came to a decision that nothing could do about a rebellious strand of hair out of place. It was barely noticeable anyway. All she had to do was get out without encountering her mother…

The girl turned away from her reflection and grabbed her bag off her queen sized bed which was already made up perfectly. She took time to text Zander and waited briefly for his reply which hadn't come after ten minutes, she left.

She quickly made her way down the long staircase of her home as quietly as she could. She almost made it when a voice called for her to stop. "Kacy dear, are you not going to breakfast with me."

The girl clenched her jaw before turning around and making her way slowly into the white living room. Her left hand shook and twitched uncontrollably as she nervously smiled at her beautiful mother who was sitting on the white couch, a bowl of fruit in her lap. "G- Good morning, I thought you were asleep." She avoided looking at her mother directly. She tried to hide her shaking hand behind her back.

"Are you wearing that?" Her mother's eyes swiped over her body. "Dear God, Kacy. What's wrong with your hair?"

Kacy subconsciously touched her hair. "I- I'm already late… I should get going."

"Yes, you shouldn't eat breakfast. You're getting heavy." The woman's tone was completely serious and calm. Kacy flinched.

"I'll skip lunch too…" The girl announced and made no move to leave the room.

"You may leave."

Kacy quickly darted from the room and out of the house. Leaning on the wall on their porch, her eyes wide, a thin trail of sweat raced down her face. The girl took a few quick breaths her chest rising and falling with each haggard breath. Shrugging her bag off her shoulder the girl began digging in it until her hands closed around a thick pill bottle.

The girl quickly pulled it out opening and took a handful of pills, and sagged on the wall letting the medication do its job. Calm now the girl reattached her bag to her shoulder, and combed her hair.

Back to normal she continued on her way to school like nothing happened.

(1)

Kacy looked around for Zander worriedly. He wasn't in any of the classes they shared, and he hadn't returned any of her texts. She wondered was he avoiding her but quickly shook the thought out of her mind telling herself Zander wasn't like that. Yes, she could be over-bearing and clingy sometimes but he hadn't really shown any signs of caring before. _Maybe I need to back off a little?_

Her fingers ran over the Gravity five lunch table nervously. Her eyes scanning the court yard for her boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Kacy?" Kevin's voice broke her train of thought. He and Nelson were eating pizza and it was all over their faces. Kacy cringed.

"Are you going to eat your pizza, Kacy?" Nelson asked eyeing her untouched food.

Kacy looked down at her food. She wasn't even sure why she had gotten it, maybe to give to Zander? She lightly pushed the tray to Nelson.

"Oh come on Kacy. Why are you giving it to him, I wanted your pizza." Kevin whined.

She looked at him funny before lightly shaking her head. "You didn't ask… Hey, have you guys seen Zander?"

"No,"

"I haven't really seen him all day. Stevie's been MIA too." Kevin stated innocently. Her two nerdy friends continued their light argument over a video game.

Kacy chewed at her bottom lip nervously as she quickly dug out her cell phone and called Zander. She had tried to ignore the glaring fact of her missing best friend, and Kevin had brought it back up.

"Oh Kacy," Molly approached her Grace of course behind her.

Kacy groaned not really in the mood for Molly. "Hi Molly," she rolled her eyes.

"I can't help but notice your boyfriend is a round. Did he come to his senses and dump you already?" Molly feigned worriedness.

Kacy stood and did a good job at hiding how much Molly's words stung, "For your information, Molly as if it's any of your business. Zander and I are going strong, he's sick." A half- truth never hurt anyone, and honestly she wanted to believe that.

"Oh, do sick people come to school?" Molly asked with faked innocents.

Kacy brows furrowed. "W-what?" Her stomach churned.

"I saw him this morning. _In _school, he was with that angry friend of yours."

"Stevie…?"

Molly smiled. "Thought you should be aware," the girl walked away with a wave and Grace copied.

Kacy pressed her lips together and took a heavy seat back down. Nelson and Kevin looked at her worriedly. Her phone vibrated in her hand making her look down, her breath hitched in her throat. _Kacy, we need to talk_.

She found him in the Gravity five glorious practice room. She had forced herself to go; sure whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good.

She was uncharacteristically quiet as she approached him. Her eyes took in his tensed shoulders and grim expression. Her pulse quickened dangerously and sweat bordered her hairline.

"Hey Zander," Her voice came out even and confident. It was easy for her, she had gone years pretending like nothing was wrong.

He looked surprised like he was shocked she had actually shown up. He combed his hair nervously avoiding her gaze.

"Hey Kacy," he began. "I- I…"

Kacy slid her hand behind her to hide the trembling jerky movements. "Go ahead, Zander." She easy smiled.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. "I have to come clean about… a few things Kacy." He trailed off. "I never meant… It wasn't…" He couldn't get his words together.

Kacy smile faded and the hand behind her back cramped painfully with its spasms. "Yeah…"

"I think we need to break up." He announced in one breath. A stone lodged itself in her throat. "I- I'm sorry."

"W-why?" She managed to get out. It was impartial for her to find out, for she could wrap her head around it.

"There's someone else." He answered truthfully.

"Stevie…" The girl announced and her chest began to ache. "How long have you two…" She trailed off.

He looked guilty and uncomfortable only Kacy wasn't looking at him to notice. "Three months…"

It hit her like a kick to the face and her breathing became labored. She quickly turned on her heels and ran from the room ignoring him calling her name behind her.

She came to a stop in the emptying parking lot and quickly shrugged her bag of her shoulder. The bag fell to the ground its contents spilling over the cement. It barely mattered as she fell with her bag. She found her anxiety medication and dry swallowed three. It calmed her hand shaking and erratic breathing but achy hurt and betrayal tugged at her insides.

(1)

She hadn't wanted to go home, but it wasn't really a choice. The girl hoped her mom wouldn't be home and would be working. She took her shoes off in the foyer planning on coming back and getting them later.

The girl numbly did her normal after school routine. Three hours of homework, half an hour of exercising, call her dad and get no answer, eat a lonely dinner of cold pasta, then retreat into her room for the night.

Checking her door lock five times, Kacy finally crawled into bed after brushing her hair one-hundred times. Sleep of course refused to come, her mind focused solely on Zander and Stevie.

"Kacy!" Her mother's voice filtered through her closed door angrily. Kacy quickly sat up and brought her legs to her and covered her ears with her hands.

The handle to her door jiggled. "Open this door, Kacy." Kacy began singing louder. "I have a key… I got one made yesterday now open this door."

Kacy quickly stumbled from the bed and unlocked her door opening it. Her mother entered flicking the light on. She took a step back her head bowed. Her hand was already shaking uncontrollably.

"Why are you so useless?" The woman sneered. She roughly shoved by Kacy entering the room she began pulling things out of draws and tearing photos off the wall. "So filthy it's no wonder you father left. You're unlovable."

_Unlovable_… the words echoed in her mind.

"I don't believe that." Her words weren't really supposed to go beyond her thoughts, but it wasn't uncommon for her to speak her mind dumbly. She had to duck to avoid the lamp thrown at her head. Instinct took over as she quickly scrambled out of her open door and down the hall into the bathroom. She quickly locked the bathroom door. She gasped for air as she reached for the cabinet and grasped an extra pill bottle and downed the medicine.

"I'll see you in the morning then, Kacy." Her mother's voice floated under her door.

Please Review


	2. They All Noticed

Answering a few things that may not be clear... Zander and Stevie are together will be together and no, this is not Zacy. This story is mostly centering on Kacy, but Zander and Stevie are a big part obviously. Any questions ask for I can make certain everything is clear.

Please Review

Kacy slowly cracked the bathroom door open before quickly sliding through the gap she had created and darting down the hall into her room. She closed and locked her door behind her. She looked around her messy room her shoulders sagging.

She looked towards the glowing clock on her nightstand reading the time. 6:15 am. She began cleaning up her room slowly, making everything perfect again. She looked at her clock again 7:30 am. It was time to get ready for school. She reached for her closet opening it only to pause in her attempts at finding something to wear.

She realized she really didn't wanna go to school. Setting one foot in this place would be too much to handle. The thought of seeing Zander and Stevie had her stomach churning, but not going to school wasn't an option. It would only make her mother angrier.

Kacy had an over-whelming urge to call her dad. She quickly looked around for her phone finding it under her bed, she was only half surprised to find she had missed multiple calls from Stevie and Zander, even Nelson and Kevin had called a few times. She ignored those and dialed her dad's number, after a few rings she got voicemail.

Completely defeated the girl pulled on something she hoped matched and grabbed her bag. She hadn't bothered even looking into a mirror. Her mom was already mad at her, being less than perfect wouldn't make it any worse.

Her hand shook as she opened her bedroom door and took a step out into the hall. She began a slow careful decent. Her stomach growled and she contemplated getting a breakfast bar but came to the choice that it wasn't really worth it.

(1)

As soon as she entered school Molly and her group were on her. Kacy let out a tired breath and didn't even bother looking at her ex-friend.

"Kacy, this is bad even for you." The brunette commented her eyes swiping Kacy in a way that reminded her of her mother. Full of judgment and mockery, Kacy flinched.

"I'm not in the mood, Molly. I mean it."

She tried to walk by the girl but a few of the nameless girl's blocked her. "What?" Molly asked, "Poor Kacy still sad about her boyfriend fucking her best friend? If you weren't oblivious to everything going on around you, you would have noticed months ago. Everyone else had already."

Kacy had no comeback for that and something on the inside of her broke, and it hurt. Her eyes darted around for an escape. The consequences of skipping school paled against going through this all day.

She turned around to leave but froze as her eyes took in who was coming into school behind her. Stevie noticed her too and instantly a look of guilt came over her already worried features.

"Kacy…"

Kacy felt bawl rise in her throat, and the cold hands of sadness and betrayal squeeze at her gut. As quick as she could the girl tore by Stevie and barely made it outside before completely empting her stomach in the grass. She wiped her mouth and gagged.

She could hear Stevie behind her.

"Kacy I…"

The heartbroken girl turned on her once friend. "What is it? What can you say?" Though her words were laced with sarcasm, she truly wanted to hear Stevie's explanation.

"It… It was a mistake. We never wanted to hurt you, Kacy."

"It's sort of too late." Her words were more to herself then Stevie. "I have to go…" She turned around and took a few steps away from her high school. She realized her only other place to go was home.

(1)

By lunch the long school day had taken its toll on Kacy. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the bathroom last night and avoiding people was a lot harder then she thought. Molly continued with her snide comments, and even though she tried to avoid it her eyes always landed of Gravity Five – Four now. even though she hadn't officially dropped the group. It was obvious it wouldn't work out now.

Zander and Stevie tried to act as if they weren't actually together. They sat apart from each other, and always had Nelson and Kevin in-between them. Though it was obvious something was going on, they kept giving each other side glances and would brush up against each other when they thought no one was watching.

Kacy felt completely sick. Had it been this way when she was together with Zander? She felt really stupid, and wondered how she had missed it. _Oh, that's right I'm a self-centered idiot. _It wasn't abnormal for her to degrade herself, it hadn't happened in a while though.

Her fingers twisted around her hair and she tugged lightly, her eyes falling on her untouched burrito. Her stomach growled telling her it craved food, but no movements were made to go for the food. She heard someone take a seat beside her making her look up.

Nelson and Kevin were grinning at her nervously. "Hey Kacy," Kevin spoke first.

Kacy frowned. "Hi…" She got on her feet and began walking away. They had been sent over for sure and she wanted to be alone.

"Kacy," her name was called loud enough to get mostly everyone's attention. She had no other choice and stopped. She refused to turn and face Zander. "Can we talk?"

"I can't…" was her honest reply. She continued walking heading someplace not home, but anyplace but at home and school.

Please Review


	3. When It Is

This archive really needs pairings other than Zevie, and more fan fictions period. I want a little variety, am I the only one that feels that way? More than likely… Anyway I wanna write more, none Zevie fanfics. Yes, that was a little rant.

Please Review

The car in their driveway instantly had a grin spreading over her face, her awful day forgotten. The girl quickened her pace as she entered the house and into the living room. "Dad!" The girl shouted and found herself wrapped in a warm strong embrace. Tears sprang up behind her eyes but it was important for her to swallow them. She quickly pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

The tall man smiled down at her his eyes glancing towards the woman to their left, quietly sipping on a glass of brown alcohol. "I saw that you you've been calling a lot lately and wanted to come by and make certain everything was alright."

Kacy tensed and glanced at her mother. The woman was watching her closely her face unreadable. "Y- Yeah, I missed you was all." She turned back to her dad.

The man patted her head affectionately. "How about we go to that restaurant you were telling me about?"

Kacy nodded happily. "That's a great idea. I'll go put my bag away." The girl turned around and headed towards her room. She came back a second later. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then." The man said.

"Don't forget your diet." Her mother's voice made her pause in following her dad out. The girl turned around and nodded curtly before quickly scrambling after her dad. (1)

Kacy decided to screw her diet and ordered a big plate of 'LeTony's' spaghetti. Her dad was home and she wanted to forget for a second trying to be perfect, her mother, and Zander and Stevie.

The waiter took their menus and Kacy smiled nervously at her dad. He looked worried which didn't go unnoticed by her. He stomach churned sickly. "So how are Megan and the twins?" Kacy asked to fill the quiet. Honestly she really didn't wanna hear anything about the family her dad had replaced his first one with. Though she couldn't blame her dad for getting away from her oppressive, vindictive, malicious mother, leaving her had hurt no matter how much she understood his actions. Such as missed birthdays, unanswered calls, and broken promises. Her mother has money, and she hadn't made their divorce easy on her father. Her mother got full custody and didn't have to let he father see her, and she rarely saw him.

"Great," he grinned at her and instantly dug into his back pocket for his wallet and removed two photos. "They're getting so big now."

Kacy forced a smile and looked at her five year old half-siblings. _They look happy_. "They're adorable."

Her father nodded and looked at her closely. "Are you certain everything alright? How is your mom treating you? You said she had gotten better about…" He trailed off.

Kacy bit her bottom lip and nodded numbly. Their plates arrived and Kacy smile and picked up her fork twiddling it in her hands. She was really hungry.

"Kacy…" Her dad began. His remorse tone made her look up, and frown worriedly her food forgotten. "I came to visit you today because I have to tell you something."

Kacy put her fork down, and slid her cramping hand under her to hide her anxiety. "Go on."

"Megan and I are moving to Mexico. I got a really good job offer there." He told her watching her closely for a reaction.

"Can I go with you?" He hadn't expected those to be her first words. "Maybe mom will let me go, if we both ask. I- I'll do…"

"You can't go, Kacy." His words stopped her rambling. "Your mother won't allow it." Her dad quickly added. "I thought you had a new boyfriend and a band? Why would you wanna leave that?"

Kacy lowered her eyes and shook her head. Her spasms were racing up her arm now and she tried to moderate her breathing. She hadn't brought her pills.

"Are you alright?" Her father asked panic clear in his voice. "Do you need your medication?"

Kacy quickly shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just… I wish I could go." A smile appeared on her face that looked more like a grimace. "I missed you dad." She wasn't going to push the issue. It was already her fault her dad had to put up with the crazy that is her mother. She was happy he had found a job after her mom had made nearly impossible too with her connections. Her mom had enough power to make and break anyone.

He nodded uncertainty not believing her. "We'll our food is getting cold." He motioned towards her food.

Kacy looked down at her food her face twisted in disgust her appetite vanishing. "I'm not really hungry anymore. Can you take me home?"

Her father looked upset but nodded. "If that's what you want."

Kacy moved the bag that contained her food from the restaurant from her right hand to her left, to make it easier to open their door. She looked behind her and forced a smile and a weak wave at her father, who waved back before backing out and leaving.

Kacy hand dropped like lead as soon as her father was out of sight and she hesitantly turned and entered her home. Her closing the wooden door echoed throughout the quiet home making her flinch.

"Back already, Kacy?" Her mother's voice called from the living room.

No other choice the girl shuffled into the living room and grinned forcefully at her mother, who was shifting through paperwork. "Yeah…"

Her mother's hardened gaze made the girl tense. The woman's dark eyes landed on the white box clutched in Kacy's slightly shaking hand. "How was dinner? What was it you had?"

"I- its spaghetti, I didn't eat any of it."

Her mother's face turned disapproving. "You're going to have to do three hours for that."

"But… I didn't eat it." The girl tried to reason.

The woman leaned forward in her chair. "Are you arguing with me?" The woman's tone had grown low with warning.

"No." Kacy answered quickly.

"Then three hours it is, Kacy."

Kacy nodded simply and turned on her heels and vanished upstairs, and returned a few minutes later in work out gear. She followed her mother into their gym and wrapped her arms around herself as the woman began setting up settings for the elliptical. Kacy got on when motioned and began at a steady jog. Her mother stood directly in front of it and watched. One hour later Kacy was sweating profusely - her mother held a clear water bottle in her hand but offered none to her sweating daughter.

Kacy stumbled but quickly caught herself. "Can you be any more of a disappointment?" Her mother's words entered her like a toxic fog. She was used to hearing things like this, but it always hurt her. _Why does she hate me?_ She thought gloomily.

It was a question she had been asking herself for as long as she could remember. Her mother had always seemed to hate her. She remembered when she was little it was her dad who took care of her, her mother was always just an dark presence that would be awful to her at home and sweet in public. She remembered always looking forward to their outings and family events, when her mom would act like a mom. She had once wanted her mother's approval more than anything else in life.

"Did you dad tell you about his business venture in Mexico?" The question was sudden and unexpected. Her mom never asked about her visits with her dad. She nodded in response. "I wonder… did he tell you about how he asked me for money to start up a business? Did he tell you I agreed as long as he left and never made contact with you again? You have a _great_ father, Kacy."

Kacy stumbled again and this time was unable to regain balance. The girl breathed heavily on the ground beside the running machine, her eyes on her lap. _She's lying…_ She told herself. The hum of the machine came to a stop as her mother turned it off. "Three hours, Kacy. I expect for you to be finished by the time I get back."

Please Review


	4. Long Slow

Why did I make her life so sad? Mostly because it adds a conflict and makes a storyline. I wanna write more how to rock stories, I have very few ideas though. This chapter is bad.

Please Review

All she had to do was survive one long day of school, and then there was going to be a week long spring break. She was dreading the break as much as she was looking forward to it. It would give her a chance to distance herself from Zander and Stevie and everyone else, but it also forced her to stay at home, with her mom. The girl could only hope that her mom would work all week.

_One more…_ _One more_… _One more long da_- The girl quieted her mental mantra to wince as she added a muscle relaxant on her shoulder blade under her tank top. The girl shuffled out of the bathroom and headed to her room, she hesitated at her door when her stomach growled. She entered her room her eyes instantly falling on her plate of food sitting on her bed.

_Three hours of exercise wasted._ The girl mumbled as she opened the box and broke the clear plastic around the black fork inside the box. Sitting on her she roughly shoved her fork into the red meaty noodles and twisted her fork slowly bringing it up to her lips, she froze. The girl quickly hopped back to her feet and checked the lock on her door, five times. Forcing herself to stop checking the girl moved back to her bed and her food, and quickly shoved a fork full into her mouth.

As she chewed tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and soon a choked sob had food spilling from her mouth. She covered her face with her hands, and wept.

(1)

Kacy walked into school with as much confidence as she could muster, which honestly wasn't a lot. It had been easy for her to bounce back from glasses and braces thing, because of great friends, and her mom had pulled all kinds of connections. Now she realized there were no friends to help her bounce back from this betrayal because they were the ones who betrayed her.

"Kacy!" She tensed at first until she realized it was only Nelson. The boy jogged up to her and she waited for him outside her first class. He leaned on the wall, panting like he had run a marathon.

Kacy frowned and impatiently waited on him to speak. She wanted to get in and take a seat before anyone showed up. "What's wrong, Nelson?" She questioned.

"I was just going to ask you that." He regained his composer and sat up straight. "Why did you just leave like you did yesterday?"

She gave him a funny look. "Are you saying you honestly have no idea what's going on?" Kacy asked not believing him.

He gently scratched his face. "Well you and Zander broke up… But why are you avoiding us? Kevin, Stevie and I are your friends."

Kacy flinched when he mentioned Stevie. "Stevie is not my friend." She announced bitterly.

Nelson frowned and his head tilted in confusion. Kacy wondered was he really not aware of what Zander and Stevie had done to her. "Stevie is your best friend… What happened?" He announced innocently.

Instead of answering him the girl turned on her heels and entered the classroom, he followed. "What happened?"

She took a seat in the back. "This isn't your class, Nelson." She reminded.

He frowned and looked around. "Oh yeah…" he began backing towards the classrooms door. "This conversation isn't over, Kacy Simon." He left quickly.

(1)

Kacy hadn't hid out in the library instead of going to lunch since fifth grade, which was before the girl realized her mom's money and her looks made a difference. Back then she was so shy, and thought everyone viewed her like her mother did, never 'good' enough. That's how her need to be better than perfect began; her mother demanded it and it gave her the attention she craved. People feared her, people wanted to be her, she had friends. So she thought.

She realized during the glasses and braces disaster that everything she had was on a shallow level. Her so called friends, her so called perfection, everything. Then she met Gravity Five, and they were like a breath of fresh air, they made her better and truly happy on a deeper level.

Now, she was hiding again, too afraid to face anyone, alone again. The girl lowered her head and pressed her forehead to forearm and closed her eyes. The quiet of the library was just lulling her exhausted mind to sleep when the uneven table violently shook with someone took a seat.

Kacy found herself refusing to look up, afraid to see who it would be.

"I heard the rumor about Zander and Stevie…" The voice commented softly and cautiously.

Kacy lazily looked up and raised an eyebrow at Nelson. "How did you find me?" The boy flipped his bangs out of his face and shrugged.

"People come here to avoid people right?" He looked around like he had never been inside the library before. His expression turned serious again. "Is it really true?"

Kacy avoided his gaze and sighed. "Is Kevin around?" She began looking around the empty room.

Nelson chewed on his bottom lip not answering Kacy's question until she answered his. He was worried about her; she was acting and looked so un-Kacy like. Her hair was half-heartedly done and her white blouse hung from her. He understood how much she loved Zander, they all understood. The guy had changed the unfriendly selfish girl into a good friend who cared about other people besides herself. That why he was having so much trouble believing this rumor, Zander is a good guy with a good heart. He wouldn't cheat on Kacy, right? Worse of all it was rumored to be with Kacy's best friend, Stevie. He felt his friends would never do anything like that.

"Why don't you ask them?" Kacy snapped suddenly standing up and walking towards a bookshelf. He followed her; he had no answer for her. The girl ran a hand over a few books, ignoring him apparently. "Was it really that obvious?" She asked quietly after a few minutes. He noticed her hand was twitching oddly. She crossed her arms hiding it from him.

He frowned. His first response was going to be no, of course not, but when he truly thought about it. It was obvious.

"So, it's true then?" Nelson asked sadly lowering his gaze. He couldn't believe it, but he could.

"Yeah," her voice cracked and she turned away from him. Something rumbled inside her and she frantically wiped her eyes even though no tears were coming. She was going to turn around and leave when a pair of uncertain arms wrapped around her from behind.

Kacy's eyes widen but no words left her mouth and she made no attempt at getting away. It felt like an eternity later when a dam inside her broke and a choked sob escaped her lips, and her body trembled as heavy tears raced down her cheeks. Her legs grew too weak to hold her up and she found herself sinking to the ground, Nelson with his arms still around her followed.

They sat like that for a long time, Nelson with his arms around her as she leaned against his chest, her face against it, and sobbed and cried soaking his green T-shirt. Nelson awkwardly patted her back; he wasn't use to comforting crying girls.

"You're going to be alright…" He told her softly.

Please Review


	5. Unwelcomed

I'm finally updating this. I seriously have writers block for this and if anyone can help out with it I would be grateful

Please Review

Zander and Stevie were alone in the Gravity Five basement quietly sitting close to each other, their legs and arms brushing up against each other. Both seemed too afraid to actually touch each other and to look at one another.

Stevie brought her hand up to her hair and twisted a strand subconsciously. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she blankly stared into space. _What have I done?_ She asked herself hysterically. She had hurt her friend and it wasn't an isolated incident either. It had gone on for months and yes, she had felt awful about it but…

Her eyes briefly slid to Zander who also looked deep in thought. _I couldn't help myself._ It was an excuse and not a very good one, the girl was aware, but it was true. Her eyes slid back to her lap, she felt like the worst being in the world. All she wanted to do was explain things to Kacy even though there was nothing to explain. She needed to make things right with her; if she couldn't in her mind she could never be truly happy with Zander.

She felt a warm hand wrap around hers and bring it away from her light hair pulling. Zander smiled at her sadly and entwined their fingers together.

"We need to do something." Stevie told him leaning her head against his shoulder. "We need to talk to Kacy. I worried about her."

Zander was quiet for a minute. "Yeah..." He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples. Zander hated himself of right now, he had hurt a girl he considered an important being in his life. No. He had hurt more than one girl; because of him Stevie was hurting too. He had to make this right.

(1)

Zander hadn't been to Kacy's house before. The girl had always met him places, and any time he asked to come over she would deflect and begin talking about other things. He hadn't given it much thought until he was at her house ringing her glowing doorbell.

He waited for about fifty seconds and then finally the heavy wooden door was opened by a pretty woman he thought looked like an older version of Kacy. The woman smiled at him uncertainty. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

He gently shifted from feet. "Is Kacy home?" He asked with feigned causality. His heart was really beating a million times a minute, and he had to wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans every two seconds.

She looked at him strangely for a few minutes and he thought he had the wrong house for a second. "Yes, come on in I'll go get her." The woman stepped aside for he could enter. "Kacy, can you come here for a minute?" She called as she led him into the living room.

"C-coming," He heard Kacy call from someplace in the house.

The woman smiled at him and motioned for him to take a seat on the white couch. He took a seat giving the woman a smile back. Kacy entered the room a moment later her head bowed and sweat crusading down her face; he guessed she had been working out. "You have a visitor, Kacy." Her mother announced and Kacy looked up her eyes widening when they landed on him.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes darted back to her mother. She looked troubled, which he understood could be for many reasons. "I'll leave you two to talk then." The woman announced pleasantly before leaving the room.

Kacy stared at him for a while, her chest rising and falling quickly. "What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly her eyes nervously darting towards the living room entryway.

Zander looked down trying to get his words together. "I came to apologize again and…" He trailed when he noticed Kacy wasn't really paying attention to him. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her eyes were on the entry way still. "Are you alright?"

Kacy blinked out of her trance and nodded quickly. "Really it's alright, Zander." Her voice was a little uneven. "I should have noticed earlier that you two… had something going on. Honestly, I've always thought you guys looked well together, my fault for not noticing and stuff." She rambled. "No need to apologize." Kacy smiled the fakest grin he had ever seen. "You can leave."

"But…" Zander began.

"I'm fine I just need a little time to sort out and to get my feelings under check." She was pleading now. "Just leave."

She looked completely freaked and troubled, and he was instantly on his feet when her eyes glossed over with tears. "I'll leave…" He finally said making her instantly calm. She walked him to her door and slammed it closed as soon as he was out.

He frowned. (1)

Kacy leaned her head heavily on the rough wood door and closed her eyes. She tried calming her racing heart and mind.

"He's handsome." Her mother's voice made her flinch and slowly turn around to face the woman. "What was it he wanted?" She asked innocently.

Kacy shrugged. "Something about a project but I don't have that class." She lied.

"Oh? Why would he wanna apologize about a project?" Kacy swallowed realizing she had been caught in a lie. "Why lie to me?" The woman took a step closer to her and Kacy took one back her back hitting the closed door behind her. Her left arm was trembling and twitching with spasms now and she couldn't breathe.

Her mother's hand reached out and grasped her chin in a tight hold. "What was he apologizing for, Kacy." When Kacy on blinked, releasing a stream of tears the woman roughly shook Kacy's head by her chin. "Stop being so fucking weak and talk, Kacy." The woman then hit the girl upside her head multiple times with her free hand. "I get being smart isn't your _thing,_ but Basic English isn't hard. Why was he apologizing?"

"I- I… He was m- my boyfriend and he c-cheated on me with my friend." The girl choked out in-between a sob. "That's… t-that's why he apologized."

The iron hold on her chin vanished leaving it red angry nail marks. "I told you about making friends, Kacy. You can't, it's impossible for you."

Kacy reached for her chin. "That's not… true." The girl mumbled remembering how Nelson had comforted her earlier. It was possible for people to like her, truly.

"Name these friends of yours, Kacy." The woman questioned meanly.

"I don't have to…" Kacy mumbled inching away from her mother. She had to get away and too her pills. Her mother's hand shot out and caught her tank top and began dragging her upstairs.

"You were behaving so well, too. Then you had to open that awful mouth of yours." Kacy let her mother drag her, understanding fighting it would only make it worse. Her mother pushed her into her bedroom roughly making her land roughly on the ground. "I'll find someone who can teach you how to keep a man. Don't come out of your room until he gets here." The woman closed her bedroom door after those words.

A chill overcame her and she began shaking her head frantically, she couldn't let it happen again. She girl quickly scrambled to her feet and reached for her bag and quickly popped a few pills. They barely helped. She began pacing the room her whole body shaking; she couldn't let _it _happen again. _It_ had been a punishment for first boyfriend breaking up with her, not being good enough to keep him. _It_ had destroyed her before – the hands, the breath, and the hurt. _It_ had broken her, and it was in that moment, it finally sunk in to her that her mother hated her and was capable of anything.

Her eyes landed on her window, she had to get out of here. Being violated again wasn't going to happen. (1)

She couldn't really comprehend how she had ended up here, nor could she understand why. She needed a place to go, and with the approaching darkness it grew more important. Hesitantly she raised a finger and pressed the glowing doorbell and regretted it a moment later. _Why am I here?_ She contemplated simply turning around and catching a bus back home. The green door opened just as she going to turn away. Nelson looked surprised to see her. "It's Kacy!" He yelled loudly making Kacy frown. He gave her a sheepish grin and pointed to the headset on his head. "Yeah Kevin, Kacy, Kacy," The boy rolled his eyes and motioned her inside.

Please Review


End file.
